Las hermanas Black
by Cabbi Alysse
Summary: Sobre los momentos de cambio en las vidas de Narcissa, Andrómeda y Bellatrix. (Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books.)
1. Lealtades

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Lealtades**

Lo primero que pensó cuando le comunicaron que la fatídica noticia, fue que Draco necesitaba un corte de cabello. Sus greñas estaban demasiado largas. Luego, de a poco, fue asimilando las palabras que su hijo le había dicho. Le tomó un buen rato. Se sentía como si le hubiesen hablado en otro idioma, uno que ella a duras penas comprendía; alemán, quizás. Y era consciente de que había comenzado a divagar en el momento menos indicado, pero su cerebro no estaba funcionando apropiadamente.

– ¿Narcissa? –la voz de Lucius la había sacado de su estado catatónico. Se sintió confundida por unos instantes, como si se hubiera bebido alguna poción sedante. Miró a su esposo sin realmente verlo. Inexpresiva.

–Sí –murmuró la mujer, aunque de hecho nadie le había preguntado nada.

Volvió a mirar a Draco. Él lucía impasible. Firme. Impávido. El pecho de Narcissa lloró lo que sus ojos no podían. Por poco se le escapa un traicionero sollozo.

–Está bien, madre –aseguró Draco al reparar en lo afligida que lucía la mujer.

Él no creía que realmente estuviera bien. Nunca podría estar bien que te ordenaran matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, a la única esperanza que quedaba, el único que era capaz de ponerle punto final a aquella locura. Narcissa lo sabía; podía verlo claramente en los ojos grisáceos de su hijo, _su único hijo_. Tanto miedo, tanta soledad… De a poco su propia mirada se fue humedeciendo, hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se marchó del comedor, dejando una cena familiar a la mitad por primera vez en toda su vida.

No estaba pensando. No podía hacerlo, de cualquier modo. Su cerebro seguía entumecido, como si estuviera soñando; _ojalá así fuera_. Tomó su capa negra más larga, que ondeó violentamente cuando se la enfundó, y caminó a paso veloz hasta el jardín delantero. Fue allí donde se cruzó con una recién llegada Bellatrix, quien le enarcó una ceja cuando pasó por su lado sin saludar, y rápidamente la siguió.

–Te lo han dicho, ¿verdad?

No necesitó responder. Bella comprendió que sí con tan sólo recibir una dura mirada de su hermanita.

–No puedes intervenir, Cissy –advirtió la rizada, como si ella no lo supiera muy bien ya. Inspiró fuertemente, traspasando la verja de entrada, fuera del campo de anti-aparición de la Mansión Malfoy.

–No. Yo no –admitió la rubia, deteniéndose en seco. Bella también frenó, mirándola con cautela y preocupación, pero siempre con incredulidad. Por mucho que quisiera a su hermana, Narcissa sabía muy bien de qué lado estaban las lealtades de la morena.

Bellatrix adoptó una expresión sorprendida; hacía tiempo que Cissy no veía a su hermana sorprendida.

–No pensarás recurrir a _él_ …–bisbiseó, como horrorizada con la idea.

Una vez más, Narcissa no necesitó responder.

–Es mi hijo –articuló, con voz quebrada por unos instantes–. No estoy dispuesta a poner absolutamente nada por delante de él –finalizó, absolutamente segura, y acto seguido desapareció en un torbellino de telas negras.


	2. Pilares

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Pilares**

Andrómeda no sabía con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que lloró tanto. Quizás cuando su madrela despreció brutalmente diciéndole que ya no era su hija, luego de que ella le anunciara que se iba a casar con Ted Tonks. Pero era distinto. Eso había sido una explosión de sentimientos que había acumulado por años. Esto era otra cosa. Un nuevo nivel de sufrimiento.

–Mi bebé –sollozó. Su voz sonó fina, desgarrada, ahogada. Tal y como ella se sentía.

–Lo siento –susurró Molly, parada frente a ella, también llorando–. _Lo siento tanto_ –repitió.

Andrómeda no podía verla. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido, pero ahora se encontraba tirada en el suelo, encorvaba y cabizbaja, apretando con fuerza porciones de césped entre sus manos. Por eso no percibió que Molly se arrodillaba frente a ella y la abrazaba, hasta que sintió sus brazos en torno a su cuerpo. El gesto de su vieja amiga la hizo llorar más fuerte, y al final ambas estaban chillando como dos adolescentes heridas, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos.

–Mi Fred – logró pronunciar Molly, entre gimoteos–. También me quitaron a mi Fred.

Andrómeda no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. Las lágrimas, la inmensa tristeza que consumía sus almas, lo ocupaban todo. Las palabras sobraban casi tanto como el aire. ¿Para qué quería ella respirar, de cualquier modo? ¿De qué servía, si su pequeña Dora estaba muerta?

 _Muerta_.

Luego de unos minutos dejó de sollozar. Ya ni siquiera quedaba espacio para eso. Ese _algo_ , oscuro y pesado, que había comenzado a crecer en su estómago al ver aparecer a Molly con la misma expresión de pesar que cuando le comunicó la muerte de su esposo, _ese algo,_ había invadido su pecho, sus piernas, sus brazos, y ahora también su cerebro. Como si un velo oscuro acabase de ser arrojado encima de sus ojos. Primero su esposo. Ahora su única hija. No, no quería vivir así.

Cuando supo que Ted había sido atrapado por lo carroñeros, ella había tenido que ser fuerte. No más lágrimas de las necesarias. Dora estaba con ella, y en esos momentos era lo único que su hija tenía. No había podido mostrarse débil. En cambio, había tenido que ser el pilar de su hija embarazada, pero ahora… Ahora no había nada.

–¿ _Abela_? –Una voz aniñada y dulzona cortó el telón.

La castaña se separó de su amiga de golpe, volteando el rostro en dirección a la puerta de su hogar, que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Sus ojos se libraron del velo oscuro, como si acabase de salir del agua. Recuperó los sentidos.

 _Teddy_. El pequeño Teddy. _Él_.

El niño, asustado por ver a su abuela llorando, caminó dando traspiés hasta ella. Parecía preguntar algo con la mirada. Algo que Drómeda no estaba lista para responder. Le sonrió con tristeza, acarició su regordeta mejilla, y finalmente lo abrazó con fuerza. De a poco, dejó de llorar. Se preguntó, vagamente, quién era pilar de quién.


	3. Celos

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a la única e inigualable J.K. Rowling. Sólo la trama es mía.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Toujours pur" del foro First Generation: The story before books._

* * *

 **Celos**

Bella no tenía en claro lo que suponía _amar_ a alguien. Lo más cercano que había estado de experimentar aquél abominable sentimiento era el cariño fraternal que había sentido por su hermana Andrómeda cuando ambas eran aún demasiado pequeñas para entender qué era el bien y el mal, y de qué lado estaría cada una. Durante su adolescencia había asumido que no era capaz de amar, y finalmente el asunto fue descartado; tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y de cualquier modo no le interesaba algo tan absurdo como el amor.

Pero a veces dudaba respecto a su incapacidad de amar. Porque a _Él_ , a su Señor, lo _amaba_. Aunque no había sabido decir de qué manera lo hacía hasta que _ésa_ apareció en escena. Ésa insulsa nacida de muggles por la que él había quedado encaprichado. Bellatrix vio de cerca cómo su adorado Señor conducía a la sangresucia dentro de las Artes Oscuras, cómo de a poco le iba dando un papel más y más importante en su bando. Más importante que el de ella, que desde había estado con él desde siempre. Y por primera vez, Bella sintió celos.

Con su esposo nunca le había ocurrido. Lestrange era un mero formalismo, una responsabilidad con su apellido. Por eso que jamás le había afectado saber que la engañaba con cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino. Pero entonces el Señor Tenebroso se paseaba con una muchacha, y el suelo de Bella temblaba. Así fue como llegó a preguntarse, ¿por qué no ella? Cuando ella apenas salía de Hogwarts él podría haberla elegido. Bella siempre había creído que su Señor era tan incapaz de amar como ella, y que no prestaba atención a temas tan vulgares como el amor o la lascivia. Pero no era así. Entonces…

 _¿Por qué no ella?_

Tragó con fuerza para deshacerse del nudo que se formaba en su garganta cada vez que se lo preguntaba, apretando fuertemente su varita. La rubia frente a ella la miraba inexpresiva, pese a que estaba desarmada y a merced de la persona que más la odiaba en el mundo.

–Él nunca se habría fijado en ti– murmuró serenamente la mujer, con la mirada piadosa, como si fuese ella quien tenía el poder y no al revés. Bella le sonrió cínicamente, apenas levantando las comisuras.

– ¿Por qué no? –espetó, apuntándole.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, pronosticando la tormenta que comenzaría en cuestión de minutos, y el páramo nevado se iluminó. Por un momento fue como si el tiempo se detuviese; un agujero negro se tragó el sonido y el viento, y ambas mujeres intercambiaron una mirada gélida.

–Porque sabe que lo amas– replicó la rubia en un murmullo, y ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que Bellatrix pronunciara el Avada Kedavra más cargado de sentimiento que había conjurado jamás.

Bella observó el cuerpo inerte de su enemiga sin sentir remordimiento alguno. Entonces giró sobre su espalda, y desapareció en un giro de ropas oscuras y lágrimas.

* * *

 _Nota:_

 _Esto incluye a una OC, lo sé, y es bastante difícil imaginar a Voldemort encariñado con alguien, sobre todo una sangresucia, pero prometo que tiene sus fundamentos. Es basado en una historia que estoy escribiendo sobre la primera generación, cuando Voldemort, Bella, y tal, eran jóvenes. Estaba buscando inspiración para escribir sobre Bellatrix, y sólo se me ocurrió esto, porque estoy algo anulada últimamente. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!_


End file.
